It's What We Do
by thefictionalwhistler
Summary: Roxas isn't quite sure what he got himself into after accepting an internship at a Fortune 500 company and Axel finds a way to his shit together. This is a tale of the two boys and their undying love for each other, obviously.
1. Chapter 1

**So here we go! **This is a long work, years in the making and hopefully it is well received! It doesn't quite have a direction yet, not entirely sure if it ever will, but there is a lot waiting on this and I'm glad to finally get the ball rolling. **I don't own anything **even remotely related to Kingdom Hearts or its franchise, and that is my disclaimer, if you will.

And here it is, **good luck.****  
**

**-Acadé Whistler**

**TheFictionalWhistler**

* * *

Axel didn't need anyone to tell him today was going to be different. Waking up two hours late for work was already bad enough, but getting to his car and finding the back window smashed in made it for a shit-all day. Cursing continually as traffic was backed up and his engine light flickered, he arrived at the towering building and pulled into his parking spot. Pulling down the visor, the tall man hunched down and ran his fingers through his wiry red hair. It was no question he was going into work looking like he just relived his college days the night prior, but he decided he would quickly sneak in the maintenance lift and crawl back into his office without a notice. Pulling his hair back in a makeshift ponytail, he climbed out of his Oldsmobile, slamming the door as more glass shattered from his window. Today was going to be something else.

The only ease Axel had had this morning was finding his way to his office undetected. Closing the door behind him quietly, he let out a sigh of relief. He shuffled his coat and bag into a corner of the small room and filed himself behind his desk where many overdue assignments and papers lay scattered in disarray. Not sure where to start, he was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Entre vous." Axel beckoned, cupping his head in his hands, admitting defeat.

A young man popped out from behind the glass door that closed the secluded office from the rest of the world.

"What is it, Demyx?" the man behind the desk asked almost impatiently. Taking this as an appropriate cue, Demyx pushed his way through the door and into the office. The man was dressed accordingly for an office, not quite to the nines in a suit and tie. His ash hair displayed other attributes, maybe of that of a punk rocker in the eighties. Axel had always hoped he had done this ironically. Demyx had always argued mullets were the next big thing.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Demyx snorted as he flopped down on the chair opposite of Axel's, reserved for clients he rarely saw. Axel shot him a glare from behind his hands.

"What is it, Dem?" Axel asked again.

"It's lunchtime already. Don't make me go down to that cafeteria alone anymore. You've practically been MIA for the past week."

"You know that's because they have me going around trying to recruit on missions. Don't think I've been on vacation this whole week. Hell, I need one after all the shit I've gone through today alone."

"That's why you need a break. Come on." Demyx had gotten up and was heading for the door. A break sounded nice to the redhead, and like hell he deserved them anymore work by now.

"Okay, fine. But you're treating me. And I want something good. I want meat." Axel grabbed his wrinkled coat and followed Demyx out the door, locking it behind him.

"Good. It looks like you've lost weight. You're disgusting. We have to put some beef on those bones." Demyx was right. Axel looked at the glass office walls as they walked down over to the elevator. His suit hung limp on his shoulders and his face a bit sunken in. He would continue blaming it on being overworked.

"I'm overworked, Demyx. And if you're so worried, you come over and cook me meals everyday."

"Sure, if you want to die faster maybe! You're the one who can cook. Anything I make is poison. I'd be happy if I could make microwave rice."

"No, you're disgusting." The boys laughed, relieving Axel of some of the stress of the morning. Axel hit the elevator button, the elevator arriving immediately and they stepped in. The doors hovered open for a moment and began to close slowly, only to be stopped by a pale hand and recently shined black dress shoe. The doors reclined open again, and in stepped another tall man in a well pressed suit, quite obviously tailored to his fitting and cascaded with his long blue hair. Quite instantly, Axel and Demyx found themselves silenced from their banter.

"Nine. Eight." The man addressed them both, formally in accordance to their position in the business.

"Seven." Demyx responded nervously. Axel remained silent. Without losing an eye on the man, Axel leaned over and pressed the cafeteria floor button.

"Going down," Axel said, not just of the elevator. Being on the top floor of the 40-storey building left promise for a tense ride down and Axel tried to shrug it off. The elevator lurched as it began to take down its three patrons, none of which exactly wanted to be there any more than the next.

"I will require you to write me a report on the specifics of your tardiness, Eight," the man stated as he flipped through several pages of notes pinned to a clipboard. "Don't think your arrival went completely unnoticed in a building equipped with state of the art surveillance features."

Axel focused as hard as he could on the man who had not only invaded the only decent part of his day, but was continuing to add to what he had already decided was a colossal waste of a day. Maybe if he was lucky, all his focus would go into exploding him into a million pieces. "It's good to know where our money is going, Saïx."

For a second, Saïx looked up from his paper work and up to match the stare of his coworker. Axel felt his stomach turn as they unwillingly soaked in each others bitter presence. Something flickered in Saïx's eyes, something Axel was more than familiar with and made him look away. Forgivingly, the elevator made its stop and freed both Axel and Demyx.

"Xemnas would like to see you by the end of the day." Saïx called after them. Axel gave him the finger, one gesture he made sure he saw.

Both Demyx and Axel walked down the lack white halls in silence until they entered the arch doors of the busy cafeteria that hosted all employees. Lined with tables and chairs and pressed to the back with restaurants, almost like a mall food court decorated in monochromatic. Along the back wall displayed the company name, The Organization, harping its slogan _It's What We Do._

"Thank god Saïx doesn't eat lunch." Demyx sighed.

Axel just shrugged his shoulders. "Just for all that back there, you owe me two lunches."


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright!** So, mostly I was unaware of how short these first few chapters were going to be. I expect to be writing more if there is demand.

Otherwise, **have**** at her.**

**-Acadé Whistler**

**TheFictionalWhistler**

* * *

Roxas looked at the paper his father had scribbled down an address on. He had no idea that when he had an interview at one of the business buildings downtown, it would be in the heart of it. Cars sped by and horns blared as he tried to focus. He looked up from the crumpled paper, up to the street signs, back down to the paper and up again to make sure no one was getting ready to steal his skateboard. Taking a deep breath, Roxas pulled the draw strings of his hoodie tighter and clutched onto his board as he crossed the street to the building he hoped was the offices of the Organization.

Pushing his way through the rotary doors, the sounds of the busy outside noise muted behind him. The vaulted lobby was vibrantly lit by the sun splashing in from the glass windows and onto the white walls. The look was modern, something Roxas had not expected, judging by his fathers taste in corporate companionship and was relieved when the woman at the front desk looked no more than twenty.

"May I help you?" she chirped. Upon hearing her voice for maybe the third or fourth time, Roxas had noticed he had probably been staring for some time at the logo the company had imprinted on the wall behind the front desk.

_ The Organization. It's What We Do._

_What do they do? _His father had been rather vague about it.

"Hey, kid. May I help you?" the woman repeated again, this time impatiently.

"I'm sorry." Roxas apologized. He put the worn paper with his instructions on the desk. "I'm here for an interview for the…" he looked at the paper again. "Internship."

"Oh!" the receptionist's voice was cheery again. "Yes, they're taking interviews up on the seventh floor. Just go down the hall there, and take the elevator on the right, not the left. Okay? Right, not left. Alright. I'll let them know that you're coming Mr.…"

"Ikeda, Roxas Ikeda."

"Alright. Head on up, Mr. Ikeda." the girl smiled and pointed to the hall. He gathered his things and hurried on his way.

* * *

"Don't you notice all our names have an 'x'?" Demyx said as he shoved food into his mouth.

Axel was pushing his food around with his fork. Regardless of how good it smelled, at this rate, he would probably choke and die on it. "Is this another one of your conspiracies?" Pushing his plate away, he got up and walked away. Demyx finished up and chased after him.

"No!" Demyx whined. "Why won't anyone…" Despite his efforts to catch up, Demyx found himself running straight into someone, sending them straight to the floor. Axel looked back, enjoying the view of Demyx and a blond kid tumbling to the ground.

"You're a mess, Demyx. Hurry up!"

Demyx got up and offered a hand to his victim.

"I'm so sorry, kid!" he said, helping the kid to his feet. The blond boy brushed himself off and picked up his things. Axel headed over, picking up a skateboard the kid had dropped in the fall.

"I didn't know it was take your kid to work day." Axel joked, handing the kid his board back. The kid shot him a glare.

"I'm trying to find Interview Room B. On floor 7." the kid spat. Axel let out another sigh.

"Demyx, this is your mess. I've gotta get out and have a smoke before I explode. You take him"

"You're useless, you know that?"

"I don't even know what I'm doing here!" Axel walked away, shooing Demyx and the boy with his hand.

Demyx clutched his fist, slightly reminding how much things were slightly easier with his friend's absence. He turned to the boy and sighed. "Stupid asshole. Fine. Interview Room B is this way. You must have taken the left elevator."

Dragging long and slow onto his cigarette, Axel pulled his blazer closer around himself. The cool crisp autumn air was biting at his neck.

_I've got to quit before the winter._ He thought to himself. He took one last heave and crushed the little stick to the ground. He slumped up against the wall, relishing the last of this time alone.

_All of our names have Xs._ He thought about what Demyx said. "That is so dumb. Demyx is so dumb."

* * *

Roxas sat outside the small waiting room on floor seven, awaiting his interview. The office was not of grandeur as the main entrance-way, and this was something of a letdown for Roxas. He was almost thrilled at the idea of getting an internship at a business as successful as the Organization. He did find comfort in the thought that this office more suited his argyle sweater and mop of hair. Adjusting his reading glasses, he kept his eyes on his Chuck Taylors, one of the laces askew.

"Ikeda, Roxas." Looking up he saw the plain woman who was sitting at the desk, now standing and issuing him into the Interview Room B. He scrambled to his feet, pulled down his pullover and fixed his collar. The assistant sighed. "Lord Xemnas will see you now."

_Lord?_

Quizzically, Roxas went into the room and the door slammed behind him.

"Ah." A man swiveled around in a looming chair that seemed to take up half the room. "Young Ikeda, nice to see you again." He gestured to the chair at the desk and Roxas took a seat.

"We've never met…" The man, Xemnas, interrupted him.

"Oh, but when I read a resume like this, I feel like I truly know you!"

Roxas remained silent.

"I know Takeshi. Good man, your father is. Runs a good company."

"Thank you." Roxas had realized he was at a loss for words before the interview had even really begun. This man was _bizarre_ to say the least. Everything about him was. His hair, a full grey hue and his eyes bore an electric yellow. The way he spoke was almost melodious. He reminded him of someone, but he just couldn't put his finger on it. _The interview, the job. Focus on getting the job._

"Why do you want this job, Roxy?"

_Roxy? Right, the job._

"Uh. Well," he started. "I'm interning to eventually work for my dad, I guess." Roxas sat and thought to himself. There wasn't really any other reason for wanting the job. He wasn't even going to be paid.

"You guess?" Xemnas asked, quietly.

"I…"

"YOU GUESS?" The man's voice was raised, startling the boy.

"I know! I know!" Roxas panicked.

"THAT'S THE SPIRIT. GET OUT THERE AND SELL." Xemnas boomed. Getting up from his master chair, and issuing Roxas out. "Be free! Go!" Again, the door slammed behind him, leaving him awestruck. Roxas grabbed his things and hurried himself out of the office and quick to the elevator.

_What just happened?_


	3. Chapter 3

On the way down to the main floor, Roxas was thinking of reasons to decline the internship at the Organization and what excuses he would give his father. He wasn't even entirely sure if he got the job. And what was with that receptionist calling him _Lord _Xemnas? He shook away all the questions he had and exited the elevator upon its arrival downstairs. He slipped out into the hall and bolted for the nearest exit, one that seemed to lead him into the parking lot. This time he was glad to be out of the stuffy office building and into the cool air the city, though now he had to navigate his way back through downtown to the bus stop home. Putting down his skateboard, he bent over to tie his show that had now come completely undone. Unfortunate for him, as he got back up, he noticed his board had rolled away and towards an unexpecting car that destroyed it.

"Oh my god! My skateboard!" Roxas rushed over to save what was left of the mangled board.

"Are you fu-." The driver of the car got out and Roxas recognized him as the redhead from before. "Of course this would happen today." He kicked the tire of his car, which Roxas noticed was just as in pieces as his now flatted skateboard. "I am so sorry, kid. I'll buy you a new one."

"My board…" Roxas pleaded as he picked up the pieces. Axel went over and helped him up.

"Shit. I really am so sorry."

"This is just my luck." Roxas sighed.

"Bad day for you too, eh?" Axel dug his hands in his pockets and fiddled with his lighter. Taking a better look at the kid, guessed the kid was no more than sixteen but was probably even short for his age. His blond hair was styled nice, something he obviously did everyday. He was probably popular in school, the kid was a looker. What he was doing here, though, was beyond Axel.

Roxas grunted in response, giving Axel nothing to go on. Without much announcement, Roxas started heading towards the highway to walk to his bus.

"Hey, wait!" Axel called after him. "Where you going? Let me give you a ride."

"What?" Roxas spun around. As if the list of weird things happening today couldn't get any weirder.

"Let me give you a ride. I ruined your board. The least I can do is give you a ride."

"Who are you even?" Roxas eyed the man who was chasing him down. His hair was long, red and a mess. His suit was ill-fitting and he didn't even bother to tuck it in. _How does he even work here?_

Axel extended his hand.

"Axel Cade. Number Eight in line at the Organization. It's what we do."

"Roxas Ikeda." Roxas said, offering the tall redhead his hand. "And what is it that you do?"

Axel laughed. "Hell if I know."

"But you work here. How don't you know?"

"Do you want a ride or not?"

Roxas hesitated. The guy's car looked like a train wreck and nothing close to safe. Otherwise, the guy himself was hard to peg. Roxas stood there weighing out his options as Axel slid himself into the car.

"You take your time, really." Axel said, lighting another smoke.

"Not if you're doing that." Roxas pointed to the cigarette lying limp in Axel's mouth. Axel cursed under his breath as he took it out, extinguishing the end on the cement and replacing it in his canister.

"Am I going to regret offering you a ride?" Axel asked as Roxas entered the car.

"Shouldn't I be asking that question? I don't exactly know you. I'm crossing my fingers you're not some sort of rapist." Roxas squished his way into the car. How a man of Axel's stature fit into such a pathetic thing was unfathomable and as Roxas shuffled his feet between garbage and an old pair of shoes, he almost thought taking the bus would have been more comfortable.

"Well you can check the glove compartment for any candy, but I think I forgot to stock up for this week." Axel started the engine, hearing it rev a couple times before jumping into ignition. To humor him, Roxas opened the latched door to see a collection of papers, manuals and a package of ketchup.

"I still don't trust you." Roxas said, closing up the compartment. They were now in the midst of downtown traffic, something the city was notorious for.

"Well, where am I taking you?" Axel checked some traffic as he shifted the car into gear and sped into the next lane.

"I live in Tuxedo." Roxas said, pulling his hoodie closer around his neck. The open widow in the back added for a brisk draft.

"Oh, pretty boy from the ritzy end of down, huh? Far from home, aren't we?" Axel was familiar with Tuxedo, an uppity glamour neighborhood where some of the city's rich and powerful dwelled. Many of his colleagues lived in the wealthy area. Thinking of his car, he was not so fortunate. Roxas slouched in his chair uncomfortably. Axel didn't notice. "So then what are you doing at the Organization, anyway? Don't kids like you go out and to skate parks and vandalize shit? Am I even allowed to say shit in front of you?"

"I would be if you hadn't run over my board." Roxas snapped. Axel familiarized the boy's attitude as pouting. "My dad made me find a job to learn about how a Fortune 500 company works. It was that or he'd ship me off to Japan to work on his company there. And I'd much rather take a shitty temp job." Roxas paused for a moment. "Oh, and don't tell my parents I said shit." he added sarcastically.

Roxas almost expected the man to pull over and kick him out, and was thoroughly surprised when Axel laughed.

"Well, okay smart ass." He remarked. "You're in for a treat."

"What do you mean?"

"The Organization is totally off its rocker." Axel laughed.

"What?" Roxas repeated.

"Do you know anything about us?"

"Not really, no."

"I'd say give it a week. You'll see."

"That doesn't really tell me anything, though."

"Vague is our middle name."

"I've noticed. What do you do anyway?" Roxas found himself sporting a grin, which he had yet to do today.

"Well, kid. If I could answer that question honestly, I would. But I haven't the damnedest idea." Axel chuckled heartily and was glad to see the boy was too.

The rest of the drive was pleasant. Axel briefed Roxas on the Organization, emphasizing on words such as madhouse, loony bin and insane. Quite puzzled, Roxas took in what the driver was saying, making sure to keep an eye out for an "x-faced man" and again, another reference to _Lord _Xemnas. He didn't bother to ask. Roxas then proceeded to direct Axel to his address, navigating through the fortresses of houses towering as high as the trees that stood before them. They pulled up a cul-de-sac that could only fit three houses. Axel, again, thought of his car.

"Well, it looks like you aren't a rapist." Roxas said, one hand on his things and the other gripping the door handle. He pushed it open.

"I'm hurt that you would believe me." Axel said dramatically.

Roxas slid himself out of the car .

"See you tomorrow?" Axel asked.

Roxas thought about the interview and the questionable amount of elusiveness he had received about the Organization.

"Sure." A small smile on his lips. Roxas slammed the heavy door of the Oldsmobile shut.

"Well, great! See you tomorrow then!" Axel yelled through the car.

Walking away towards his house, Roxas waved.

_I'm sure if they're anything like him, this job will be fine._


End file.
